


Your Umbrella

by closeover



Category: SF9
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hwitae - Freeform, M/M, SF9 - Freeform, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closeover/pseuds/closeover
Summary: Despite how odd it is that he used an umbrella for the snow, Taeyang couldn't help but think that he was on to something this whole time.Or: Hwiyoung uses an umbrella whenever it snows and Taeyang always thought it was odd until he needed protection from the cold weather.





	Your Umbrella

It was a cold, winter day that Taeyang had found himself wishing he would have just stayed in bed rather than attending his classes. He was positive that anything he would have done there would have been more useful to him than the chemistry he was just sitting through only minutes prior. The wind was blowing hard, whistling through the late afternoon skies as the snow threw itself down to the ground. He wasn’t even wearing a coat, just a simple black hoodie that just barely held any heat in. 

He turned the corner to see an all too familiar black umbrella making its way down the nearly empty streets. This was a normal occurrence. Everyday that Taeyang made his way back to his shared apartment with Juho, another boy took the same route. Taeyang learned that he lived just a few floors above himself by sharing the elevator with him once. Nothing more than quiet hellos were said between the two. The boy was cute, in fact, extremely cute according to Taeyang, but there was one odd thing about him that he just couldn’t wrap his head around. Whenever it snowed, the boy brought an umbrella. Taeyang was so weirded out by his actions that he brought it up to Juho once or twice. 

“...He uses an umbrella? When it snows?” Juho questioned in an extreme amount of confusion. “Yes!” Taeyang exclaimed. “Isn’t that weird?”

“Well it definitely isn’t fucking normal.”

Despite Taeyang’s constant questioning, he couldn’t help but think that after all these weeks that the boy was on to something. The snow was almost too much to walk through. Taeyang found himself blinking more often than not as the flakes continued to fly into his face. There was no avoiding the constant attack of the frozen particles falling from the sky.

Except for that umbrella.

Taeyang was at least fifteen minutes away from the apartment, maybe even longer due to the current weather situation. Not getting under that umbrella was not an option.

In an attempt to catching up to umbrella boy, Taeyang cautiously jogged towards him, tapping him on the shoulder. Turning around, the boy gave Taeyang a confused, yet welcoming smile. “Hi.” Was all that he said.

“For weeks I never really understood why you would carry an umbrella with you whenever it snowed,” he started. “But now I can’t help but think that you’re a genius.”

The statement caused the boy to laugh, nodding along to what Taeyang had said. “I get that a lot.”

“The genius part or the umbrella part?”

“Obviously both.”

This made Taeyang crack a smile. Not only was umbrella boy cute, and even had a cute smile, but he also had a nice sense of humor. Taeyang decided that this may have been his best decision he has ever made.

“I couldn’t help but notice that we just so happen to be heading in the same direction..” Taeyang trailed off, hoping that the boy would understand where he was going. The boy chuckled motioning for taeyang to join him under the safety of his umbrella. “Sure, why not.”

“I’m Taeyang.” He smiled, hoping to put a name to the cute boy holding the umbrella to his right. “Ah.. so that’s your name.” He mumbled back. “I’m Youngkyun.”

“Youngkyun, huh?”

“Taeyang, huh?” Youngkyun mimicked, causing Taeyang's smile to only grow bigger. 

They spent the rest of their walk talking and getting to know one another. The bitter cold air that had been haunting Taeyang ever since he stepped out of the school was completely out of the picture, his focus being on the one boy stood next to him. The snow had even managed to start coming down even harder, but neither of the boys took notice to the change. They were simply to distracted in each others company.

What felt like two minutes to Taeyang had in reality been a total of fifteen minutes when they arrived to their apartment building. Taeyang couldn’t help but frown realizing now that he had to say goodbye.

“Ah, we’ve made it back alive!” Youngkyun declared holding the foyer door open for Taeyang who graciously thanked him with a smile. Youngkyun felt the blush creep onto his skin at the thought of wanting to see that smile more often. He had thought they had really clicked, and that the short fifteen minutes they shared together was rather enjoyable. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to see Taeyang again.

“So... “ Youngkyun trailed off as the pair entered the elevator together. Taeyang interrupted any possible continuation of a sentence Youngkyun had with a simple question. 

“What room are you?” 

Youngkyun raised his eyebrow at how straightforward the question had sounded. It seemed that Taeyang had too judging by the shy look on his face. 

“You know… in case I ever need to borrow any milk.”

“Wouldn’t it suck if I told you I was lactose intolerant?” Youngkyun teased.

Taeyang chuckled, hitting the button marked as number two on the panel. “I’ll just have to hope you aren’t then.” Youngkyun stepped towards Taeyang, hitting floor number 5, humming in response. “I guess it’s your lucky day then!”

The elevator doors began to close as Youngkyun returned to his previous spot. “My room is 511.” He finally admitted. This caused Taeyang to triumphantly smile. He hadn’t actually expected Youngkyun to give him his room number.

“And you?’ Youngkyun asked out. “You know, incase I need to borrow milk or something lame like that.” He added. Taeyang playfully narrowed his eyes at the boy standing three feet away from him. “Did you just indirectly call me lame?” Taeyang asked, mocking fake hurt.

“Not you, necessarily.” Youngkyun giggled. “Just your excuse.”

“Mm, whatever.” Taeyang huffed, the smile still evident on his face. “My room is 228 incase you ever need some extra lame milk.”

“I’ll be sure to remember that.” Youngkyun says just as the elevator doors begin to open. “I’ll see you soon.”

“I think you will, I sense i’m low on milk.” Taeyang teased. Youngkyun playfully rolled his eyes at the boy. “Whatever Tae.” 

Taeyang would like to pretend that the nickname didn’t give him that butterfly feeling in his stomach. Little did he know that the last thing Youngkyun saw before the elevator closed was the prominent blush on Taeyang’s cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry if this sucked this is the first thing I've written..!


End file.
